India Waale
(DLC) |artist = From the Movie |year = 2014 |dlc = October 22, 2014 (NOW) January 20, 2015 (2015) October 20, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Blue/Cyan to Red |gc = Yellow/Purple to Purple/Cyan |lc = |nowc = IndiaWaale IndiaWaaleDLC (JD2015)http://prntscr.com/oifw3p |pictos= 126 |audio = |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=7m14s Laure Dary (P2)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=1m16s |dura = 3:56 }}KK, Neeti Mohan, Shankar Mahadevan, ve Vishal Dadlani (oyun içinde From The Movie Happy New Year) "India Waale" , tarihinde indirilebilir bir parça olarak ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 'a benziyor. Siyah fiyonklu resmi bir smokin üzerine koyu mavi bir elbise ile başlıyor. Uzun pantolon ve siyah deri ayakkabı giyiyor. Köprüden sonra, elbisesi ve smokini, altın kayış düğmeli mavi bir ceket ve omuzlu yamalar haline geldi. Pantolonu da biraz sertleşiyor. Ayakkabıları önemli ölçüde değişmiyor. P2 P2 'a benzer. Turkuaz/altın bir sutyen ve etek, altın bilezik ve mavi pelerin takmaya başladı. Köprüden sonra sol kolsuz, kırmızı ve altın renkli bir etekle ışıltılı kırmızı bir üst kısım giymiş. Ayakkabıları da pembe topuklu oldu. Indiawaale coach 1 big.png|P1 Indiawaale coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Dansçılar, yanıp sönen ışıklarla Hint temalı bir odada başlar. Uzakta mumlarla dolu bir masa görülür. Yedek dansçılar, ilk iki Altın Hareket'den kısa bir süre sonra binada görünmeye başlar. Ayet sırasında kaybolurlar ve sadece koro sırasında tekrar ortaya çıkarlar. Dansçıları dönüştüren köprüde altın yağmur yağar. Yanıp sönen ışıklar, stereolar ve alev efektleriyle birlikte bir sahneye taşınırlar. Sarı ve kırmızı konfeti, dansçılara ve onların kendilerine benzeyen yedek dansçılarına duş veriyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Bütün Altın Hareketler: Sağ elinizi ekrana getirin. India Waale GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 India Waale GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Indiawaalegoldmovegif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests India Waale appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Easter Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *1001 Night Of Dance *All Songs F-J Trivia *Dans, filmdeki hareketlerin çoğunu kullanır. Galeri Game Files Indiawaale.jpg|''India Waale'' IndiaWaale_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach Indiawaale_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Indiawaaledlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Indiawaale_cover@2x.jpg| cover IndiaWaale_Cover_1024.png| cover 423.png|P1 s avatar Indiawaale_p1_golden_ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Indiawaale_p1_diamond_ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar IndiaWaalePictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Indiawaale1.jpg|Gameplay 1 Indiawaale2.jpg|Gameplay 2 Promotional Images descarga (4) (1).png|P2 Beta Elements Indiawaaledlc mashup.png|Unused Mashup icon Others 10313375_1639377246296778_7164496569669550439_n.jpg|Diegho and Dina wearing clothes used for this routine. Videos Official Music Video OFFICIAL 'India Waale' FULL VIDEO Song Happy New Year Shah Rukh Khan, Deepika Padukone India Waale (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays India Waale - Just Dance Now India Waale - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2016 - India Walle - 5 Stars India Waale - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - India Waale by From the movie Happy New Year (PS Move) India Waale - Just Dance 2019 India Waale - Just Dance 2020 Extractions India Waale - Just Dance 2015 (No GUI) Others Just Dance meets Bollywood with global superstar Shah Rukh Khan References Site Navigation en:India Waale Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hintçe Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Düetler Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2015 DLC'ler Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Cain Kitsais